jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome Home (MCB)
Welcome Home is the name given to the group of Stands belonging to the Nit-Ern Family. The family consists of Till, Fier, Nymi, and Orin. The Welcome Home group makes an appearance in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Multiverse Crossover Battle. Sanitarium Sanitarium is the Stand of Till Nit-Ern. It is a Close-Range Combat Stand. It appears as a 5' figure in a black straight-jacket. The collar of the straight-jacket covers their entire head. Sanitarium acts like an insane person, its movements jerky and sharp. It only makes muffled laughter. Abilities: * Leave Me Be: Anyone that comes too close to Sanitarium begins to slowly lose their vision. Leaving the area will allow them to regain their sight. * Front Step: The legs of Sanitarium turn into spider's legs and attack foes. Battery Battery is the Stand of Fier Nit-Ern'.' It is a Long-Range Support Stand. It appears as a gas-powered generator that sits upon Fier's back. Abilities: * Torn Away: When Fier points at a Stand user, Battery sends an electrical shock that causes their Stand to be harder to control. This can only be used on one Stand at a time. * Battery Is Found In Me: '''Fier can choose to send a positive charge towards someone which powers up their Stand. This can make an allied Stand Stronger or make a hard to control Stand even more difficult. The Thing That Should Not Be '''The Thing That Should Not Be is the Stand of Nymi Nit-Ern. It is a Close-Range Effect Stand. Sometimes called T3SNB, the Stand appears as a creature something akin to a combination of a crocodile and a sea serpent. It is about 13 feet long. The only noise is makes is a low growl that is barely audible. Abilities: * Hunter of the Shadows: T3SNB appears to swim within the ground, stopping when it enters someone's shadow. * In Madness: T3SNB, when in someone's shadow, will only appear to the target and the user, only appearing in the corner of the target's vision as what they fear most. This will cause the target to always be afraid or on edge. | Disposable Heroes Disposable Heroes is the Stand of Orin Nit-Ern. It is a Long-Range Combat Tool Stand. The Stand appears as an FN Five-seveN handgun though its appearance can change to that of any projectile-firing weapon that the user has encountered. Notable forms are an AK-47, a Civil War Gatlin Gun, a Compound Bow, and a Milkor 40mm Rotary Grenade Launcher. Every weapon it changes into has a dark gray appearance with stickers reading "DISPOSABLE" plastered on most of the weapon's surfaces. Abilities: * Back to the Front: Every shot fired by the Stand has a powerful knockback effect, not matter the projectile size. This allows the user to maintain a distance from the target. * Greeting Death: When a target is hit in a pressure point or a vital area, they will begin to see visions of themselves dying every 30 seconds. This will last until the user of Disposable Heroes is knocked unconscious, is killed, or disables their Stand. All Together-'Master of Puppets' When all together, the Nit-Ern can combine their Stands into one collective Stand-like form that is controlled by them in unison, though it is led by the oldest sibling, Orin. This form has been dubbed Master of Puppets. The Stand's appearance is a combination of the 4 Stands with a few new additions. It is a 5'7" humanoid with a black straight-jacket. It has two extra arms that stick out of holes in the straight-jacket; one of the arms holds a Five-seveN handgun while the other looks like a large Alligator foreleg. It has an 8 foot long serpent tail extending from it and its legs are 8 spider legs. It wears a gas-powered generator as a backpack. Neon strings of four colors -- Yellow-Green, Light Blue, Orange, and Pink -- wrap around the body, arms, tail, and spider legs. The head is humanoid with an alligator jaw. The Stand shares a personality and its movements with Sanitarium. Abilities: * Crawling Faster: Whenever the Stand is attacked by an enemy Stand, it speeds up by 5 mph(8 kph). This speed is capped at 100 mph(161 kph). Every attack made by Master of Puppets slows it down by 2 mph(3.22 kph) whether it makes contact or not. If it attacks too much, it can reduce its movement to 0. * Smashing Your Dreams: Master of Puppets can attack with any of its many appendages. Arms, Spider legs, and tail. These attacks produce a different effect depending on which neon string is active. ** Yellow-Green Unforgiven {Powered by Sanitarium}: Causes the enemy hit to be blinded for about 60 seconds. ** Light Blue Slither {Powered by T3SNB}: Causes the enemy hit to be overwhelmed with fear for 60 seconds. ** Orange Fuel {Powered by Battery}: Causes the enemy hit to feel a moderately powerful electric shock. ** Pink Fixer {Powered by Disposable Heroes}: Causes the enemy to feel as if they are being stabbed from multiple directions at once. * Pulling Strings: Master of Puppets can launch the neon strings out of its mouth, at a short distance (5-10 yards/4.6-9.1 meters), and tangle opponents in the string. While the opponent is tangled, they can be affected by the same effects as the strings with Smashing Your Dreams. * Obey: If its movement is reduced to 0 and a Stand enters its 5-10 yard range, it can attach itself to the Stand and control it for 30 seconds, afterwards returning to a state where its movement is 0. This ability is only used in emergencies and takes a lot of energy from all four people. * Weakness: If the four users are not working in tandem, Master of Puppets will begin to fail. In order for it to function properly, all four users must stay focused. If the users begin to fight amongst themselves, Master of Puppets will fall apart.